fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Grimshaw
Todd Grimshaw was the son of Eileen Grimshaw Who fell for Sarah Platt to Eileen,s dismay as Sarah was a teenager with a baby Sarah fell pregnant with Todd,s baby but he began to question his own sexuality and kissed Sarah,s older brother Nick Tilsley but Todd managed to pass it off as a drunken mistake but had an affair with nurse Karl foster who dumped Todd when he refused to leave Sarah Todd Confessed his sexuality to Sarah leading her to go into pre mature labour causing the death of their son Billy Todd Slapped Sarah after finding her in bed with his brother Jason before he left to attend Oxford David Platt intending to ruin his sister,s wedding to Jason sent an invite to Todd but everything worked out with Todd making up with everyone and becoming Jason,s best man While in London Todd got with another man called Sam who blamed Todd for infecting him with HIv leaving him heartbroken causing Todd,s nasty and bitter side to come out Todd came back to the street after doing a runner with money from his boyfriend Alex Hughes Alex showed up wanting his money back but Eileen paid him off Eileen then got Todd a job working at street cars for Steve McDonald and Lloyd Mullaney which Todd took advantage of by taking a car without Permission Todd later started seeing Marcus Dent which ruined Marcus,s relationship with Maria Connor however Todd was only interested in using Marcus for his money Todd pretended to have a cold to get rid of Marcus then went out with a friend who he slept with Causing Marcus to dump Todd who then found employment as a secretary at Jason,s builders yard and cut corners by using Cheap materials on Tyrone Dobbs loft conversion forcing reluctant labourer Gary Windass to goe along with it by threatening him with the sack this had major repercussions when Tyrone fell through the weak flooring and planed to sue Jason causing Todd,s family to disown him they eventually agreed to meet so they could talk things through but everyone failed to turn up causing a upset Todd to leave and be mugged something he blamed his family for so he plotted revenge tricking Jason into thinking his girlfriend Eva price was having an affair with his father Tony Stewart causing the couple to break up as well as posing as a man called Jeff online charming Eileen and ruining her relationship with Adrian Mortimer later after Jason was beaten by Drug dealer Callum Logan Todd thought he might need a kidney transplant and offered to give Jason his touched by this Eileen allowed Todd to visit Jason and the brothers made up Todd fell in love with vicar Billy Mayhew and began to show a softer side He also later tried to look out for Eileen by trying to expose the Calcutta street development ran by Vinny Ashford and her boyfriend Pat Phelan as a scam but was eventually convinced by Phelan to get in on the con on condition Jason Eileen or Sarah didn,t lose any money however Vinny did a runner with the cash Todd had issues when Billy attacked Peter Barlow when his son Simon gave their foster daughter Summer Spellman a cigarette Billy confessed to comitting a Robbery years ago where he left someone for dead which turned out to be Peter,s sister Susan Todd agreed to hide this from everyone especially as Peter had forgiven Billy for the attack and decided to vouch for him in court but Billy confessed the truth to Peter while bleeding out thinking he was going to die after being stabbed Peter reluctantly saved Billy,s life and was visited by Todd begging him not to report Billy Peter later kidnapped Billy and told summer,s grandmother Geraldine Billy was an unfit parent Todd then fled the street with Summer terrified of losing Custody .Susan,s son and Todd,s law partner Adam Barlow then allied with Geraldine to get Summer taken away from Billy. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Scam Artists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Protagonist Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Adulterer Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:In love Category:TV Show Villains Category:On and off Category:Blackmailers